A New Life
by Luna543
Summary: Elizabeth had a rough childhood. Her parents went missing when she was 18, and all they left her was the broken down family farm. As much as she would like to leave, there is one thing stopping her, her good friend Amir. Contest is CLOSED!
1. Authors Note 1

**Harvest Moon: A New Life**

Summary: Elizabeth had a rough childhood. Her parents went missing when she was 18, and all they left her was the broken down family farm. As much as she would like to leave, there is one thing stopping her, her good friend Amir who she cares for very much.

Hi guys! This is basically a New Beginning, with most of the suitors and bachelorettes, but I am replacing the others with OCs! I am going to need about **25**, 11 who will be marrying one of the candidates, and 14 normal villagers who may or may not be married. Copy the form below and send it in, I will accept OC's in the review box, but would prefer them PM'd in.

**Name(First, middle, and last please.): **

**Age(Around 20, youngest can be 19, and no older then 25 if you want to choose a bachelor or bachelorette. )**

**Hair Color: **

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color: **

**Appearance(Body style, height, etc.):**

**Clothing-**

**Normal Outfit(For around the town): **

**Work Outfit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Festival Clothing (Something more formal or festive please.):**

**Jewelry (If any): **

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Occupation:**

**Heart Events (Note: These will be placed periodically throughout the story, and will take up half a chapter each, so try to make them long and have no more than four per character.):**

**Ideal bachelor/bachelorette (Can choose any of them except for Amir. I will list them all below.):**

**Child?(Will you choose to have one eventually? Just say yes or no, and what gender they would be if yes. I will ask those able to PM who say yes what the child looks and acts like later.):**

**Pets(List any.):**

Alright! That's the form. If I forgot something, let me know. I need 5 female OCs who will be marrying and 6 males. Here are the available marriage candidates:

**Male**: Sanjay, Allen, Neil, Rod, and Soseski.

**Female**: Felicity, Iroha, Michelle, Tina, Yuri, Witch Princess.

By the way, here is my OC:

**Name**: Elizabeth Serena West

**Age**: 21

**Hair Color**: Chocolate Brown

**_Hair Style:_**Her hair is long and curly, and goes to mid-back. whenever she is farming, her hair is up in a high ponytail with two strand left out to frame her face. She has no bangs. Her hair is left down and held back by a light blue ribbon.

**Eye Color: **Forest Green with flecks of sapphire and amethyst.

Appearance: She is thin and athletic and stands at about 5'7. She is extremely flexible and moderately tan.

**_Clothing_**-

**Normal Outfit**: A light blue sleeveless shirt that has a light blue ribbon lining the bottom with dark blue jean capris and dark brown knee-high boots.

**Work Outfit:** A teal, sleeveless tunic with a black belt and black leggings as well as teal tie-up boots.

**Pajamas**: A aquamarine nightgown that is off-the shoulder and goes to her knees with bell-bottom sleeves and a billowy skirt

**Swimsuit**: A light blue one-piece with a dark blue swim-skirt that goes to mid-thigh.

**Festival Clothing:** A navy blue dress with no sleeves that goes to her knees. The top is decorated with lace and has a sprinkle of small sapphires all over it. The bottom of the skirt is lined with sapphires as well. She is also wearing navy blue flats that are lined with sapphires as well.

**Personality**: Elizabeth is sweet, intelligent, an brave. She is very ditzy, but can tell when she forgot something. She is somewhat child-like, especially around close friends.

**Fears**: She is afraid of airplanes, spiders, poison, and rats.

**Likes**: Reading, Writing, Farming, Cats, Dogs, Dolphins, Comedy Movies.

**Dislikes**: Ducks, Horror movies, rats, snakes, Mondays.

**Occupation**: Farmer/Rancher

**(Note: I won't fill out any of the romance stuff right now because you all will learn that later.)**

**Pets**: Ella (Dog, Female) Spike (Dog, Male) Alex (Cat, Female) Mindy (Cat, Female), and Doug (Cat, Male)

Alright, this contest will be open until the 27th of May, but I will close it before then if I get all of the OC's I need. **Also, you can only submit two or more OC's if they are not one of the ones marrying the bachelors/bachelorettes, and they must be one family, such as husband and wife, or sister and brother or something. Family members will not count towards the 25 OC total, only the main OC will. (Please specify which one is the main OC.)** If I don't get enough, I will push back the closing date. Be sure to be descriptive on your forms, it will make me more likely to choose them. Good luck everyone!

~Luna543


	2. Authors Note 2

Yes, I know it's been less than 24 hours, but it's only fair to let everyone know who I have so far and which marriage candidates are still available.

**Accepted OCs:**

Anonia12: Erika and Alexander Yuan

Pandora'sDarkDreamer: Alex Forrester

Yuki-Neechan: Sari Kani

**Available Candidates:**

**Male**: Rod and Soseski

**Female**: Felicity, Iroha, Michelle, Tina, Yuri, Witch Princess.

Yup. I just wanted to update everyone on who was still available, so everyone keep submitting! Thank you all so much for the OCs so far, and thank you all for being so nice so far!

Hope to hear from ya'll soon!

~Luna


	3. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I don't have all of the OC's I need quite yet, so I'm going to publish this chapter with just Elizabeth as the only OC. I will feature the rest once I get at least 3 more male OCs. The only reason I can't publish an actual chapter is because I only have 2 male OC's and I need to have at least half of the bachelorettes taken before I can write a chapter with the OCs in it. Don't ask me why because if I told you it would give away my plot idea. **

**I know this is one day later then I mentioned the chapter would be published, but I got a minor case of writer's block halfway through writing the chapter, but I cured it so now I'm ready to write. By the way, the list of accepted OCs will be at the bottom as well as the list of marriage candidates who are left.**

**Now that I got all that out of the way, here's chapter 1! By the way, when I say a person's name in the Chapter name, it's telling you guys whose point of view that chapter is in. I know that I already published this, but something weird happened to my wireless internet, so this somehow got deleted.**

**_Prologue: (Elizabeth) The only reason I even bother._**

It was a sunny spring morning when I received the news. I had originally planned to go with my parents to visit my Aunt Theresa and Uncle Chase on their farm on Waffle Island, but I ended up being left at home when Amir got a severe case of the flu the day before we were supposed to leave.

**(Flashback)(3 years ago...) **

"Are you sure you need to stay here dear? I'm more then certain that Sanjay is perfectly capable of taking care of Amir by himself." My mother says, but I shake my head. "I know he is mom, but Amir is my best friend, and it's my duty to help as well. Not to mention, Sanjay has a cold, so it would be better if I were there to help out as well. " i reply, speeding up my walk when I notice the familiar mansion in the distance. When I finally reach the door, I gently knock on the door, and hear a weak "Come in.." from inside. I open the door and remove my shoes. "Amir! Sanjay! Where are you guys?!" I shout, and I hear Amir reply, "Upstairs." tiredly, so I run up to his room. I peer inside to see a ill Amir sitting on his messed up bed, his dark curtains drawn, trapping the darkness in his room. His white hair is sweaty and messy, and his moderately dark skin is flushed from his illness. I walk in, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You poor thing." I coo as I enter the room. "You look horrible." He shoots me a pathetic glare. "Thanks a lot." He drawls weakly as he tries to stand up. I frown and gently push him back down. "You are in no condition to get up mister. You are staying in that bed all day until you feel better. Do I make myself clear?" I bark, and he nods slightly before lying back down. I pull the blankets up to his chin and adjust them before I turn and begin to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go make you some soup and get you a wet cloth for your fever. Don't you dare try to get up." I order before I leave the room.

**(Present)**

That was exactly 3 years ago. A week and a half after my parents left, a strange man came to my door.

**(Flashback 2)**

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "What...?" I yawn, standing up and stumbling over to the door, the skirt of my nightdress swishing as I swing the door open violently. "What!?" I snap, shooting a death glare at the man in front of me. I am not a morning person, period. "Are you Ms. Elizabeth West?" The stranger asks, and I nod. He gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm Aiden, I was the captain on your parents ship to Waffle Island. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents have gone missing." He says, but I cut him off before he can say anything else. "What?!" I screech loudly, causing him to wince and cover his ears. "Let me finish dang it! Halfway through our trip, a sudden storm struck. We were taken by surprise, so by accident I hit my head on the railing and was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was about a mile off of the Waffle Island shore, and your parents and the boat was nowhere to be found. No one has seen anything since then. I'm sorry, but I don't think their coming back." He says, before walking away. I close the door and lean against the door, sliding down and sitting against it. I wrap my arms around my knees, and bury my head in them, sitting in silence for a long time.

**(End of Flashback)**

Since then, I've been living alone. The farm was already in poor condition before my parents vanished, but once they did, no matter how much I tried to fix it, the farm's condition continued to deteriorate. Sometimes I want to leave. Go far away. Try to forget everything. "Why do I bother staying?" I wonder aloud.

Just then, I hear my dog, a blonde labrador named James, barking outside. I look out my window to see Amir playing fetch with him. I giggle slightly, and wave to them. Amir waves back, and motions for me to come join them. I smile, and give them the 1 minute signal. I turn back to the wall. I grab my boots and pull them on. I smile as I notice a picture of Amir and I during one of the summer festivals last year. Oh yeah, that's why I stay. With that thought out of my mind, I dash outside to join my best friends.

**I hope you liked Chapter 1! I am sorry it sucked. Anyway, here's the list of Accepted OCs:**

**Anonia12: Erika and Alexander Yuan**

**Pandora'sDarkDreamer: Alex Forrester**

**Yuki-Neechan: Sari Kani**

**Peanut-Bata: Elise An**

**Karisma Jestler: Curtis Walldon**

**MirrorMagicMia: Ray Wendall**

**Available Marriage Candidates:**

**Female: Iroha, Michelle, Tina, Witch Princess**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, see you all soon!**

**~Luna**


	4. Authors Note 3

**Hiya guys! It's me, Luna! I just wanted to put up a notice that this OC contest is officially ****_CLOSED_****! **

**I am currently writing the first actual chapter, and it will be up in a few days. I should be able to write a lot faster now, because... I'M FREE! From school that is. And now that schools over for the summer, I have a lot more time for writing. **

**Sorry it's been taking so long. There are 2 reasons I have been gone for so long:**

**1. My overall laziness**

**2. The insanity of the last 3 weeks of school. It was flippin' madness guys. **

**So yeah. Give me at least a week to finish up chapter 1, and I'll post it and give explanations to anyone who may have been confused about something in the prologue. **

**Here are the two last OC's I made. I realized I had to make them to help me with the story. You'll see what I mean later.**

**Anyway, here they are:**

**Name: Connor Ronald Smith (He's Elizabeth's Cousin.)**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Hair Style: His hair is like exactly like Neil's hair.**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Appearance: Connor is 6'3 and moderately buff. He is very strong.**

**Clothing-**

**Normal Outfit: A dark blue, short sleeved, v-neck shirt with black jeans and a black coat (only in fall and winter)**

**Work Outfit: A white, sleeveless t-shirt with a dark blue, denim vest and dark blue jeans as well as dark brown tie-up boots and a dark blue bandana.**

**Personality: Conner is a bit of a prankster, and enjoys making people laugh. He is very goofy, but will take things seriously when he knows there important. **

**Fears: Conner is terrified of clowns and water. (reasons will be explained later.)**

**Occupation: Carpenter**

**Future Pairing: Iroha**

**Name: Luke Jones (He's Hana's only grandson.)**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Color: Auburn**

**Hair Style: His hair is short and shaggy, and is generally just combed so his hair isn't in his face.**

**Eye Color: Forest Green**

**Appearance: Luke is 6'1 and not very strong. He looks very scrawny, but actually isn't. **

**Clothing-**

**Normal Outfit: A plain white dress shirt with sleeves that go to his elbows, a black vest with a checkered pattern on it. He is also wearing black slacks as well as black dress shoes.**

**Personality: Luke is considerate and a little cold. He is somewhat awkward when he has to talk to people, and has trouble talking to women.**

**Fears: He is afraid of crowded places and heights. **

**Occupation: Currently is outside of town working as a manager of a department store, but will move to town and help his grandmother with her store eventually.**

**Future Pairing: Witch Princess**

**So yup, thats everything! As soon as I finish Ch 1, we will be ready to start the actual story! Thanks for all of the support so far guys! Oh, that reminds me, I have been looking for a beta reader, and the person who I PM'd about betaing for me never replied... So if anyone would be willing to beta read this, please PM me to let me know.**

**See ya'll soon guys!**

**~Luna**


	5. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally finished Chapter 1! Booyah! It took me longer then I thought, but it's finally done. By the way, the middle of this chapter isn't supposed to make sense. It's put in there for foreshadowing, it'll make sense later. Also, when I put 1 star by a word, it means that I will explain it after the chapter. Anonia12 read through the chapter to check for mistakes so I could fix them, so hopefully there won't be as many this time. Please let me know if you find any more so I can fix them. Anyway, here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: (Elizabeth) Hana's Delivery Service and My Annoying Younger Cousin**

Ding-dong, ding-dong! That was the sound I woke up to on the third day of Summer, a Saturday none the less, at 5:30 in the morning. "Who the heck is up this early?" I yell at the ceiling, making it seem as if I honestly expect it to reply. I huff and cross my arms and storm to the door, throwing it open and nearly breaking it off the hinges. I am immediately glomped by a blob of brown, blond, and green. "Cousin!" The blob shouts joyfully. I look down to identify the blob as my goofy and flamboyant younger cousin, Conner. I can't help but smile as well.

"Greetings younger and more annoying cousin, how are you?" I ask and he scowls. "I'm not annoying!" He protests angrily, puffing out his cheeks. I merely chuckle."That's what they all say." I snort before stepping outside, closing the door behind me. "So what's up cousin?" I ask, and he merely shrugs.

"Well...…"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, elsewhere.)**

** (?'s POV)**

Where am I?... Why am I here?... Pain... Water... That is all I remember... Ugh... What is going on?... Argh... I can't move... Why?... I can't even... blacking... out...

**(End of ?'s POV. Resume Elizabeth's POV)**

* * *

I shoot my cousin a dull glare. "Would you mind explaining that again please... IN ENGLISH THIS TIME!" I shout, and he sticks his bottom lip out in a small pout. "Fine. So Mom and Dad-" He begins, but I interrupt. "Aunt Theresa and Uncle Chase." I state, and he sighs. "Sure. So they sent me here to help you rebuild your parent's farm, because I recently got my carpentry license*, and they figured it would be killing two birds with one stone to send me here because it would help you and give me more practice." He re-explained, and I merely nodded.

"Okay, that makes more sense now. So when did you arrive in Echo Village?" I ask, and he shrugs. "Yesterday evening." He replies, and I look at him confusedly. "So why didn't you visit me before now? And where did you sleep last night?" I ask, and he shrugs again. "I don't know. In the dumpster behind the restaurant." He replies, and I shoot him a "What the heck were you thinking?" look, and he merely shrugs again. "If you shrug again I will smack you. Why the heck would you sleep in a dumpster?!" I exclaim, trying to restrain my urge to bang my head against the wall. "I don't know. It was either that or the men's restroom." He says, and this time I actually do bang my head against the wall.

"We have an inn you idiot!" I yell, trying not to throttle the twit. "...Oh." Is all he replies, and I face palm. "Just... go check in at the inn okay? See you later Cousin." I say, and he looks at me sheepishly before waving goodbye and walking away.

Tina walks up as Connor leaves. "Hey Liz! Can you help me with something?... And why do you look so annoyed?" She asks, and I merely shrug. "My cousin was being an idiot, so what do you need Tina?" I question, she gives me a minuscule smile.

"It's my turn to help Hana in her store*, but I haven't finished my article yet, and my boss says if I don't turn it in by tomorrow, I'll be fired! I won't be able to take my turn today, so would you please take my turn? I'll take your turn in exchange!" She explains, worry and panic lacing her voice. I sigh, but nod. She squeals and glomps me. "Thanks Liz! You're the best!" She exclaims before hurrying off. I shake my head. What is it with people glomping me today?

* * *

I yank the dark, metal handle of the worn red wagon as I trudge along, pulling the mountain of packages with me as I walk. First package is for... Alex Forrester? "Okay then." I mutter, dragging the wagon behind me. Alex Forrester runs one of the other ranchs in Echo Village, and is somewhat of a rival to me. She and I get along pretty well, but there are times when our competitiveness gets the best of us. Her ranch has an annoying road-bump sort of thing in front of it, so I just left the wagon in front of it. I carry the package under my arm, and knock on the front door. Alex emerges shortly after. "Hey Elizabeth. What's up?" She asks, and I shrug.

"I have a package for you from Hana." I say as I hand it to her. She nods slightly, then pauses. "I thought it was Tina's turn to help Hana today. Why are you doing it?" She asks, and I shrug. "She procrastinated on her article AGAIN and is going to be fired unless she turns it in by tomorrow. " I explain, and she sighs in frustration. "She really needs to quit with the procrastinating. It's a miracle her boss hasn't fired her yet!" She exclaims, and I nod in agreement before stepping off of her porch.

"Agreed. Anyway, I'll let you get to your chores. I have a lot more packages to deliver, so I better go. See you later Alex!" I shout before running back to the wagon and pulling it away.

* * *

Two hours later, and I'm barely halfway done. "Stupid... flippin'. ... packages..." I pant as I drag the wagon up yet another hill. "I hate everything." I grumble as I notice that I'm still far away from my next delivery. 2 hours later, and I've only delivered a package to Iroha, Witch Princess, Allen, and Rod. I still have to deliver 15 more items. I finally manage to reach my next house. "Thank goodness." I mutter. "Any more hills, and I swear I will fall dead where I stand."

I knock on the door, and Erika opens the door. Erika Yuan is the female doctor in town, and one of the smartest people I know. Besides Amir and Klaus that is. "Hello Elizabeth. How are you today? You look tired." She says, giving me a small smile. I shrug. "I've been dragging around this stupid wagon for 3 FREAKIN HOURS! It seriously sucks. Especially since it's so dang hot today." I grumble and she gives me a sympathetic look before handing me a small bottle. I look at her confusedly. "What's this?"

"It's an energizer drink." She explains. "It'll give you enough energy to finish your deliveries." I smile at her. "Thanks!" I exclaim before taking a drink from the bottle. The concoction is bitter, but I force it down my throat. "Before I forget, here's your package." I say, handing it to her. Just as I say that, I feel my system regain energy. "Booyah! I have enough energy to do anything now! Thanks Erika! See you later!" I shout before grabbing the wagon and sprinting off to my next delivery.

* * *

Next up, I have a delivery for Klaus's nephew Andrew. "So many doctors..." I mutter as I approach the clinic. I walk inside, and immediately I notice Andrew looking for something in one of the cabinets behind the front desk. "Um... Excuse me?" I say, and he jumps a bit and turns to me. "Oh? Hello Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" He asks, and I hold out the package a bit.

"I'm helping Hana out with her deliveries today. This one is for you." I explain, and he nods before removing the box from my hands. "Thank you. And by the way, wasn't it Tina's turn today?" He asks, and I sigh. "She forgot to do her article and her boss was threatening to fire her." I explain. "See you later Andrew."

I mutter before walking out the door.

* * *

Finally, after another hour, I manage to deliver all but one of the packages. I had previously delivered a package of seeds for Curtis, some weird bell thingy for Sari, a new thermometer for Elise, some clay for Rebecca, and a some weird fish-tool thingy for Ray. The final package is for Amir.

"I wonder what he ordered..." I mutter to myself as I approach his house, dragging the empty wagon behind me. I knock on the door. "Hey Amir! It's Elizabeth! Are you here?!" I shout, and almost immediately hear a reply of "Yeah! You can come in!". I remove my boots when I enter the house. "I'm upstairs Elizabeth!" Amir yells, and I nod before running up the stairs.

I find Amir in his room, doing paperwork. "Hi. I have a package for you from Hana." I state as I approach him. He smiles slightly. "Ah, good. Is it the thing I ordered?" He asks, and I shrug. "I dunno dude. I don't open people's mail, that's a federal offense." I state, and he shakes his head in amusement before setting the box aside and resuming his paperwork. I continue standing there, and he shoots me a questioning look. "Yes Elizabeth? Did you need something else?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"I wanted to see what you ordered." I explain, suddenly feeling like a little child asking for something I know I can't have. He rolls his eyes, but grabs the package and opens it. It's a new hammer. I shoot him a questioning look. "My previous hammer broke. I need a new one so I can get ore for my sister's birthday present." He explains, and I smile. "Cool dude! Anyway, I better let you resume your paper stuff. See you later Amir!" I exclaim before running out the door, putting my boots back on, waving goodbye to Sanjay, and running out the door.

* * *

Thankfully, my efforts in helping Hana today weren't in vain. For helping her and Tina out by taking Tina's turn, Hana gave me 200 gold. Although I protested, she insisted on it.

As annoying as today was, with Connor being an idiot and everything, I might well get used to it. After all, some of my friends may be idiots -**Cough- **Connor -**Cough-**, but life wouldn't be this interesting if it were any other way.

After all, if I wasn't here to keep an eye on Connor, who would?

* * *

**That's chapter 1 guys! Hoped you liked it! **

**By the way, here's an explanation for the *.**

**So in this story, Hana is about 87 years old, because it takes place later then the New Beginning game. Hana's husband is out of town a lot, and Hana herself really isn't in that good of condition anymore. So, Elizabeth and the rest agreed to take turns assisting Hana in her shop so that she doesn't have to do as much. The cycle is as follows:**

**Elizabeth, Iroha, Witch Princess, Tina, Allen, Amir, Yuri, Erika, Alex, Sari, Elise, Curtis, Rebecca, Felicity, Ray, Neil, Rod, Michelle, Sanjay, Soseski. Connor will be added between Tina and Allen, and eventually Luke will be added between Iroha and Witch Princess.**

* * *

**Sorry about the update guys, I had to fix something in the chapter. Also, I realized it would be a good idea to list all of the OCs professions so you know them for the future.: **

**Alex: Farmer/Rancher **

**Erika: Doctor**

**Andrew: Doctor**

**Sari: Dancer**

**Elise: Nurse**

**Rebecca: Pottery Maker **

**Ray: Fishery Worker**

**Hope that clarifies everything! **

* * *

**By the way guys, I have to tell you something important. On July 15th I will be leaving for vacation for about 2 weeks. I cannot guarantee that where we are going has wireless internet, so if it doesn't I won't be able to respond to any PMs during that time, so if you have any questions, send them before then just in case. I will still be writing chapters, I just won't be able to post them. I will try to get chapter 2 done before we leave, and I can't make any promises, but I will do my best. Anyway, thanks to all of you guys for being so supportive, and see you all soon!**


End file.
